


Stuck In The Darkness

by RookieWriter18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieWriter18/pseuds/RookieWriter18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is stuck in limbo between life and death and she has one wish. To say goodbye. Can she make it to the light and the ones she loves or will she fall into the darkness that surrounds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Darkness

Chapter 1  
I hear the gun go off first, then the pain as it radiates through my body. I choke back my shock and I feel Quinn’s arm’s wrap around my shoulder, the gun presses to my stomach slipping slightly from the blood staining my shirt. Another gun shot, more pain so much pain. I’m being lowered to the ground and left to die where I once stood. 

I watch as Quinn’s mouth moves but I can’t hear from the ringing of the last gun shot. I’m gasping, choking on my own blood pooling in the back of my throat. The slamming of the door stops the ringing sound in my ears and I struggle to pull myself up, crying out to someone, anyone, ‘Help,’ I gasp. I pull my hand away from my stomach; there is so much blood, too much. Pain spreading throughout my body, I cough again blood sticking in my mouth, I feel it running back down my throat. 

I glance to the door, my vision is blurring. I need to get help. I struggle and drag myself, feeling the blood pool underneath my hand, flowing into my clothes and the floor, staining. I take a deep breath but as I exhale I feel more blood fill my mouth. 

When I finally reach the door I push myself up against the wall and reach for the door knob, my finger slip slightly from the blood. ‘Help, help…help,’ I whimper desperately.  
My hand crashes to the ground and black spots start filling my eyes. And I think to myself, it was a good run. It had all begun as a quest to find my parents, to find my family. But along the way I found my own kind of family as I learned so many things from all of my team, my family. 

I think of them knowing that they are on their way, my family, my dysfunctional family and I love them each in their way. I’m hoping they make it in time; I don’t want to leave just yet. I haven’t even said goodbye. I want to tell them goodbye. 

I’m coughing again and the black spots are becoming bigger. I think, I think this is okay. I think…I can’t. I think of them, each their own wonderful person in my family. 

Coulson, my father figure, he showed me that even the toughest can break and that its okay to be bad to be good, he told me the truth of my beginning and I had become part of his team. He taught me so much. He is my family. 

May, my mother figure, well sort of, she is so strong and so powerful and she taught me, that silence is okay and I’m okay with that. I’m okay with being scared of her. She is my family. 

Ward and Fitz are the brothers who I have always wanted. They taught me to fight, to learn and to yell from my heart. I learned so much from Fitz random facts. I laughed with their jokes, learnt to hold my alcohol better. I got to smile with them. They are my family. 

Jemma, she is something else. She is so smart, so beautiful and goofy. She gives my butterflies, fluttering like mad when she glances at me. When I hear her accent fills the room, I feel like I can’t breathe. She smiles and it lights up the entire room and everything is okay. I think I’m in love with her, no…I know I am in love with her. I never planned on this. I never thought I could love someone. I never thought I could have a family. I wish so many things. I wish I had kissed Jemma and told her what I had been feeling. That it was crazy and so was I. I wish I could say goodbye. 

I feel my chest tightening, and I can’t breathe right. It feels like someone is pulling my inside out, crushing my lungs. I feel so much pain and the dim light that was in the room is now fading and I want to scream but nothing is coming out, I can’t breathe. Please I beg to anyone who may be listening to my thoughts, my last desperate pleas. Please. Then darkness comes to fast and all I can think is that I still didn't get to say goodbye. Then I feel…nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, seriously I don't. I wish I did.


End file.
